WOLF DEMON ROYAL LOVE
by KOGAxPARIS
Summary: Paris a cousin of Kagomes that is a half wolf demon princess named Paris. Her father the king had planned an arrange marriage for her and Naraku. Can Kouga save her in time
1. Chapter 1

The day Kagome goes back to the fedual era when her and Inuyasha were fighting about Koga. everything changed.

Paris her cousin came to visit her. Has her long black brown hair, blue eyes, her smiling face, and her perfect body came running to Sota to hug him. She didn't see Kagome and she was very upset. So she went towards the well to look down she thought 'hey wait a minute wasn't this sealled off the last time i checked'. So as she turned around to go into the house the cat bolio jumped at her and made her fall into the well.

When she opened her blue eyes she saw the blue thought 'well that is weird'. So she got out of the well and started looking around. Soon she found the tree but it wasn't the same and then. Arrows came shooting at her she was so scared that she run into a tree. So the men from the village picked her up and started walking towards the village.

Soon she woke up and saw Kagome and a white hair, dog ears, red kimno,and gold eyes next to her. Kagome said "Paris are you ok". Paris didn't answer she crawled towards the dog earred boy and pulled his ears. Suddenley he yelled "that hurts". "So they are real" Paris said with shocked screamed "KAGOME WHERE ARE WE!"

Soon Kagome told her everything. "So the jewel is real" Paris spoked "YEP" the fox demon said "my name is Shippo". Then a monk came up with your hands and said "I am Miroku will you bear my children" "WHAT". Then a boomarrang hit his head and a woman said "I am Sango and this is Kilala". "Wow! she is cute". "Hey Paris how did you get here"? Kagome said "IDK" Paris says."Well you are here so Paris do you want to join us" Kagome said. Soon came up big blue eyes saying "YES!"

The next Paris wore a white school shirt with buttons all the way down and a short blue mini skirt and white teni-shoes with blue stirpes. As the Inuyasha group was going down the dirt path Kagome suddenely said " I can sense the scared jewel shard". Soon a huge wirl wind came in front of us. The demon that came out of the wirl wind as a nice dark tan man with black hair pulled up in a ponytail with the man wearing wolf fur and armor as clothes and with those icy blue eyes. "Yo, Kagome you've been well I hope" "Hello Kouga". Kagome said as he took her hands in his and she looked like that she is about to gag. Kouga looked beside her. Kouga looked at Paris "Kagome who is this" Kouga said pointing at Paris. "Oh sorry this is my cousin Paris, Kouga". "Oh I see. So Paris let me guess you got your beauty from Kagome am I right". "No, I got this beauty from my mother!" she said screaming at him.

Soon his friends Ginta and Hakkaku came with the wolves behind them. "OH-UH" Kagome said. "WOLVES!" Paris screamed. She ran up to them. Kouga came up behind her saying "So you like wolves. Would you like to pet one?" "Really?" Paris answered with a puppy face. Kouga just stared and soon became to laugh" Yeah, sure , why not". "YEAH." As Paris ran up to themthe wolves got on top of her and started licking her face off. "WOW! I've never seen my wolves do that?" Kouga questioned. "Well Paris is an animal lover, but this is her first time being this close to wolves." Paris got up from her face with her wipping the tears and wolf slobber while she asked " Hey Kagome I am getting hungry lets go to a village and eat. And also can Kouga and his friends come too?" "Sure Paris just ask Kouga." Paris was about to ask with a puppy face but before that happened Kouga rememberd the other puppy face and he began to laugh saying "Yeah sure I dont mind." Paris yelled "YES!"


	2. Chapter 2

When they got to the village Kouga was staring at the beautiful miss Kagome. Soon he felt something staring behind him. He turned around and saw Paris staring at him. "Hey, is anything wrong Kouga?" " No" Kouga answered. "Oh, ok". As she replied skipping down the village road. 'Thats weird' Kouga thought. 'Why am i liking her?' As they went into the room that there food were in Miroku asked " Paris will you bear my childern?" Oaris answered "Yes" Everyone was shocked even Kouga. "Paris are you serious?" Kagome asked. " I dont know?" Paris screamed at them as she ran off crying. A few mintues went by and Kouga found her crying near the lake. "Hey, are you alright?" Kouga asked as he got down to the ground. "OH, its you Kouga" She replied wiping her tears. "Hey Paris why dont you tell me whats wrong?" "Well theres this guy i like and i am just afarid if i tell him he wont talk to me anymore and also he likes Kagome." 'Is she talking about Inuyasha or ... Me?' "Well Paris why dont you tell me who it is." "Well its ... its ... its Inuyasha." "OMG ... YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!" Kouga looked up with Paris having a pissed face. "Oh, you are serious"... "You could tell him". "No, I cant he'll make fun of me" Paris said begining to cry again. "OK look why dont we find out what he likes by using ideas that i like from me ok" Kouga said looking into her eyes. "OK KOuga thanks" As Kouga and Paris got up to go back Paris lied to Kouga she didnt like Inuyasha. She likes KOUGA.

Still Paris was still upset because she just made friends with Kouga and she doesn't want to lose him as a friend, 'but the way he cared for me, no one has ever treated like that to me so, maybe his different' Paris thought as she walked back to the village. When she walked in they were still eating and Kagome asked "do you like Miroku, well if you do i don'tcare" "no Kagome I don't". "good thats a releif". Paris sat down between Inuyasha and Kouga. She looked at Miroku and said "Miroku you're just not the one to be my husband but, we can still be friends, ok". Paris leaned to Kouga and whispered "thank you Kouga" he whispered back, "you're welcome" as he smiled and looked at her as he does for Kagome. It was time for bed. The girls slept in one room and the boys in another and the wolves outside. Kouga and Inuyasha didn't like shareing a bed so they slept at the other side of each wall. All the girls were having girl talk "hey Paris" Kagome said "who do you like"."WHAT DO YOU MEAN"? Paris said with a worried look on her face. "well I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours" "yeah I'll tell you mine too".Sango said butting in. "well ok I will tell". "good" Kagome smilied "I like Inuyasha". "Kagome good luck with that" "now I like Miroku" Sango said. "you like the perveted monk, you got to be kidding me".Sango had a

pissed face. "Paris now tell us yours". "oh, well I... I... I like... I like... I like" in a whisper she said "Kouga". "wow, Paris i never knew you like bad boy types", "but Kagome hes not bad hes sweet and kind". They both laught. Paris got pissed and went outside crying, soon she layed with the wolves outside. The wolves lick her tears aways. Paris licked their nose as a thank you. But it didn't stop the tears .


	3. Chapter 3

Kouga very soon smelled tears and he knew who the tears belonged to. He ran outside and found Paris laying with the wolves crying. "Paris, are you ok"? Kouga said with deep concern. He got down on his knees, Paris hugged herself around him. " I told Kagome and Sango who I like and they laught at me" "and their still laughing now". "Paris i'm sorry" Kouga said putting his finger under her chin making her look at his loving light blue eyes. Paris just stared untill she said "well I am ok for now, just hold me untill I fall asleep,please". Kouga looked at her with a surpirse look. He went clam "ok". So he layed her down with him and her face in his chest. With his arms around her and her arms inside laying on top of his armor. Soon they fallen asleep. Kagome woke up hearing a scream, but there no scream at all. She looked at her clock ' Paris would have had a nightmare right now she awlays has ever since she turned 5'. She looked around and saw Paris was not in here she went outside. Kagome saw Paris and Kouga sleeping together, and for once Paris had a smile on her face. She went back inside 'well at least no nightmare'. Kagome went back to sleep.

When it was morning Paris found herself in her bed. 'maybe Kouga put me to bed because of the cold'. Soon everyone came in for breakfast. Kouga sat next to Paris. Paris already gotten dressedwhile everyone was outside. They all ate breakfast. Soon Kouga had to leave staying with the mutt face was a breathe taking walked away and

Kouga saw that, he follwed her to the lake. "Kouga do you have to go". "Paris I have to, to fight for my died comrads". "but what if i start to cry again and your not here" Paris said turned away and crying. Kouga put his hand on her left cheek makeing her look at his blue eyes again "listen i need to go and besides go to Mutt face since you like him" "hes just not as caring as you are Kouga". Kouga looked around then he remembered his bone necklace which he got from his father. His father once said ' give this to the girl you will love and cherish forever'. Kouga now relaizes that he loves Paris not Kagome but he can't tell anyone right now. He pulled off the celtic wolf bone necklace and gave it to her and said with the necklace in her hands with his over hers " wear this and nothing will happen to you, I swear it" he said with deep sky blue eyes that you can't resist. "Ok Kouga I will". Soon Kouga ran with Ginta, Hakukku, and the wolves right behind

him. Paris said to her self "be safe KOUGA"


	4. Chapter 4

Now they went back to the village after fighting a big scorpian. Paris and Kagome fell throught the well and they were back at home. They ate dinner and went to bed. Paris and Kagome both went to school the next Paris got to her school she saw Gabbi and Ahakla. "Hey where were you yesterday"? Gabbi said questioning. "I met the most wonderful man in the world!" "UH Paris have you lost your mind and besides your father the king of wolf demons would never allowed it."Ahakla said looking at her pissed. "So whats he like?" Gabbi asked. "Well he has long black hair so long that he has to put it in a pony tail. His body so tan and musclaur. That tail of his swinngs back and forth so those sky blue eyes of his... "she paused "you can never say no to" Soon the bell ringed . She only concerntarted in music class.

She wrote a song

"Mmmm better...mmm better...

Absolutely no one that knows me better

No one that can make me feel sooo goooood

How did we stay so long together?

When everybody everybody said we never would

And just when I start to think they're right

The love has died...

There you go making my heart beat again Heart beat again Heart beat again

There you go making me feel like a kid

Won't you do it and do it one time?

There you go pulling me right back in Right back in Right back in

And I know-oo I'm never letting this go-ooo

I'm stuck on you

Whua ooo whua ooo Stuck like glue

You and me baby we're stuck like glue

Whua ooo whua ooo

Stuck like glue You and me baby we're stuck like glue

Some days I don't feel like trying

Some days you know I wanna just give up

When it doesn't matter who's right fight about it all night

Had enough

You give me that look

"I'm sorry baby let's make up"

You do that thing that makes me laugh

And just like that...

There you go making my heart beat again Heart beat again Heart beat again

There you go making me feel like a kid

Won't you do it and do it one time

There you go pulling me right back in Right back in Right back in

And I know-oo I'm never letting this go-ooo

I'm stuck on you

Whua ooo whua ooo Stuck like glue

You and me baby we're stuck like glue

Whua ooo whua ooo Stuck like glue

You and me baby were stuck like glue

Whua ooo Whua oo

You almost stay out too stuck together from the ATL

Whua ooo Whua oo

Feeling kinda sick?

Just a spoon full of sugar make it better real quick

I say Whua ooo Whua oo Whatcha gonna do with that?

Whua ooo Whua oo Come on over here with that Sugar sticky sweet stuff Come on give me that stuff Everybody wants some

Melodies that get stuck Up in your head

Whua ooo whua ooo Up in your head

Whua ooo whua ooo Up in your head

Whua ooo whua ooo Up in your head

Whua ooo whua ooo Whua hoo whua ooo

Stuck like glue You and me together say it's all I wanna do I said

There you go making my heart beat again Heart beat again

Heart beat again

There you go making me feel like a kid

Won't you do it and do it one time

There you go pulling me right back in Right back in Right back in

And I know-oo I'm never letting this go-ooo

There you go making my heart beat again Heart beat again Heart beat again

There you go making me feel like a kid

Won't you do it and do it one time

There you go pulling me right back in Right back in Right back in

And I know-oo I'm never letting this go-ooo

I'm stuck on you

Whua ooo whua ooo Stuck like glue

You and me baby we're stuck like glue

Whua ooo whua ooo Stuck like glue

You and me baby were stuck like glue

Whua ooo whua ooo Stuck like glue

You and me baby we're stuck like glue"

The last bell rang. Everyone ran out. Paris and Kagome walked home. Kagome got her things and asked "are you ready Paris ?" "uh yeah hold on " Paris grabbed her guitar. They both jumped into the well while the others said "good bye and be safe" When they got there

eveyone in the Inuyasha gang was there. They went out to the village to look for the jewel shard. Very soon, the whirl wind came in. Out of the whirl wind came Kouga "hey"."hey kouga"Kagome said. "what do you want you mangy wolf?" "Well I want to see if my woman is ok with you mutt face." "hey" Paris said but no one heard her. she left. Paris went to the nearest village. There beside a house was a bench she sat down.

Song is from Sugarland "Stuck Like Glue"


	5. Chapter 5

" Kagome your cousin is gone" Sango said. "What !" "Shes missing oh no we have to find her now." Inuyasha and Kouga smelled the place out and found her on a bench with a kid sitting on the ground in front of her. Her guitar was in her lap. She began to play

"Mmmm better...mmm better...

Absolutely no one that knows me better

No one that can make me feel sooo goooood

How did we stay so long together?

When everybody everybody said we never would

And just when I start to think they're right

The love has died...

There you go making my heart beat again Heart beat again Heart beat again

There you go making me feel like a kid

Won't you do it and do it one time?

There you go pulling me right back in Right back in Right back in

And I know-oo I'm never letting this go-ooo

I'm stuck on you

Whua ooo whua ooo Stuck like glue

You and me baby we're stuck like glue

Whua ooo whua ooo

Stuck like glue You and me baby we're stuck like glue

Some days I don't feel like trying

Some days you know I wanna just give up

When it doesn't matter who's right fight about it all night

Had enough

You give me that look

"I'm sorry baby let's make up"

You do that thing that makes me laugh

And just like that...

There you go making my heart beat again Heart beat again Heart beat again

There you go making me feel like a kid

Won't you do it and do it one time

There you go pulling me right back in Right back in Right back in

And I know-oo I'm never letting this go-ooo

I'm stuck on you

Whua ooo whua ooo Stuck like glue

You and me baby we're stuck like glue

Whua ooo whua ooo Stuck like glue

You and me baby were stuck like glue

Whua ooo Whua oo

You almost stay out too stuck together from the ATL

Whua ooo Whua oo

Feeling kinda sick?

Just a spoon full of sugar make it better real quick

I say Whua ooo Whua oo Whatcha gonna do with that?

Whua ooo Whua oo Come on over here with that Sugar sticky sweet stuff Come on give me that stuff Everybody wants some

Melodies that get stuck Up in your head

Whua ooo whua ooo Up in your head

Whua ooo whua ooo Up in your head

Whua ooo whua ooo Up in your head

Whua ooo whua ooo Whua hoo whua ooo

Stuck like glue You and me together say it's all I wanna do I said

There you go making my heart beat again Heart beat again

Heart beat again

There you go making me feel like a kid

Won't you do it and do it one time

There you go pulling me right back in Right back in Right back in

And I know-oo I'm never letting this go-ooo

There you go making my heart beat again Heart beat again Heart beat again

There you go making me feel like a kid

Won't you do it and do it one time

There you go pulling me right back in Right back in Right back in

And I know-oo I'm never letting this go-ooo

I'm stuck on you

Whua ooo whua ooo Stuck like glue

You and me baby we're stuck like glue

Whua ooo whua ooo Stuck like glue

You and me baby were stuck like glue

Whua ooo whua ooo Stuck like glue

You and me baby we're stuck like glue

When she was finished everyone in the village cheered her. Kouga came up to her "Wow Paris you have an amazing voice." "Well thats just my country accinent". The villagers asked us to stay but before they could say yes the wind blew. The wind blew so hard that they had to cover up their faces. When they all opened their eyes they were at Paris' school. "Paris why are we at your school"Kagome qusetioned. "I don't know, lets looks around."


	6. Chapter 6

When they got to the gym ground she saw Gabbi. Gabbi turned around and hugged Paris saying "hey Paris." As she skipped her way over she was just aboutb to fall. "whoa be careful". Paris said catching her. "Sorry boss" Gabbi smiled like a little girl. With her small gray pig tails floated in the wind she looked behind Paris. She grabbed Paris behind the football court."who is that man with gray hair with a black spot?" Gabbi asked starring at him."Thats Ginta one of Kougas comrads". "Can you introduce me to him"! "I'll try". Paris and Gabbi came back. "Well Gabbi this is Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kilala, Shippo, Kouga, Hakkaku, and Ginta." "hi" gabbi said quitely as she starred at ginta.

Soon Ahakla came in "Gabbi the try outs!" Ahakla came closer "oh... hi boss"She said starring at Paris. Soon the bell rang. They all went inside. When they were inside Paris was in the middle Gabbi to her right and Ahakla on her left. As they walk down the hall everyone just bowed to them like they were princess. Soon Adam a stuipd know-it-all came up to them. Paris was about to open her locker. He slammed on the locker next to her left. As she was getting her stuff she said " hello Adam i'm not in the mood right now to deal with you." "well if you didn't heard your father put up a list of men who would be your future husband and i'm one of them and i won't lose to anyone." Paris looked at him pissed " the only person you are going to lose to is..." "Me" Kouga stepped in ." what?" Paris looked at Kouga. The bell rang Adam walked away.

It was time to go home and Paris needed to go to her house real quick so they all went. When she opened the door Kovu her wolf pet pushed her on the ground and started licking her face. She pushed him off. "Well come in" Paris said looking at Kouga. They all came in and sat down in the living room. 'We all had lunch here' Paris thought. Soon they all had a good time but not when Inuyasha and Kouga fought over something but everything else was good. When they were looking outside "hey Paris I was wondering how many rooms do you have and also how many beds?" Kagome asked. "Well lets see... um 6 rooms but 5 twin beds... um 3 master beds and one baby bed. Why?" "Well maybe we can spend the night here would everyone like that?" "YEAH." "OK then" Paris replied. The far room was the room with a master bed and the baby bed. "Kagome, Sango, Kilala, and Shippo can sleep in here. Shippo and Kilala can have the baby bed and Kagome and Sango can have the master bed. Is that alright?" "Yeah its fine." Kagome answered. The room across from them is a room with 2 twin beds. "Inuyasha and Miroku can sleep in here. Is that ok?" "Yes its fine" Miroku replied. The room next to them was also a twin bed. "Ginta and Hakkaku can sleep in here if you like." "Yes we do like it. Thank you Paris." They both said. The room across from them is a master bed room. "Gabbi and Ahakla here is your room." Thanks boss." The room next to them was a twin bed. "Here Kouga is this ok?" "Yes its fine Paris. Thanks." "Well if you need anything I'm right across from you". Paris said as she closed his door.


	7. Chapter 7

She went down stairs and saw Kougas wolves cold. She opened the closet door full of blankets. Paris made a big huge bed for all of them and also got them a cover because it gets really cold down here. While she was doing this Kouga was watching her. 'Wow not even I do that. She must really care.' When he saw her about to come up the stairs he went to his room. Paris and her dog Kovu went in her room. Kovu got into the bed. Paris went to the gazebo type window and just sat there. Kouga came in with his armor off. Kovu lifted his head but do not growl. Kouga sat next to her. She was surprised that Kovu didn't growl at him. She looked down on Kouga and saw that his armor was off. All she saw was a nice toned muscular 6 pack chest. She changed so many colors that the last color was a blood Kouga asked "What are you starring at?" When she looked away his blue eyes was starring into her eyes and soon his hands were on her cheeks. "UM... ... ... nothing just the moon." She tried looking away but couldn't. He let go of her face.

She was soon getting sleepy. Kouga saw that she was and smiled. He put his arm around her and she laid her head down on his chest. Soon they both laid down in the moonlight and fell asleep. Kouga woke up and saw that Paris was on his side with her face still on his chest. He picked her up and put her into bed. Soon Paris began to cry in her sleep. Kouga wipping her tears away "Kouga"she whispered as Kouga was down was wipping her tears away. He left the room looked down the hall and went into his room. He closed the door. Kouga leaned against the door with his hand on his heart. His heart was pounding more than his heart did for Kagome. 'How did she know it was me can she sense me or something?' Kouga went towards the bed and layed down. 'Theres something about her and I'm going to find out sooner or later.' He fell asleep.

When Paris woke up she saw herself in bed. 'Mhm... Maybe Kouga put me into bed last night after me and him sleep in the moonlight'. Paris got out of her bed and went to the door, went down the stairs, and saw everyone. "Well it looks like I have to make breakfast for everyone, Kagome". Paris went into the kitchen and made Kouga's and his comrads and his wolves mostly sasuage and bacon. Inuyasha and their group somthing everyday. Gabbi and Ahkala some meat like Kouga's with a little more. Kovu well just meat. When everyone was done no one said thank you excepet Kouga. "Thank you, Paris". Paris blushed really hard.


	8. Chapter 8

Soon she realized it was time for the audition. Paris was about to get ready but soon she remembered she can't leave them here so I can change their clothes. Change their clothes. Paris went into a seperate room and madeclothes for them by magic from her mothers side.

"Hey, Kouga can you come in here." He went in and soon he came out with a cool looking outfit. He was wearing a dark gray 3 button long selves shirt, black hip pants, black tenishoes, and a dark brown long jacket. "Wow Kouga" everyone said excepet for Inuyasha. Ginta was next when he came out he was wearing a white selvesless shirt with light brown pants with a red belt and black tenishoes. Hakkaku was next he came out. He was wearing a dark green shrit with selves, mid brown pants, and black shoes. Together they look like a gang.

Inuyasha was soon next. Inuyasha came out wearing a red shirt with blood red pants and a black hat. Soon Kagome came out wearing a white shirt and dark green pants. Miroku came out wearing a dark blue shirt with black pants with his hand thing. Sango came out wearing a short selve shirt and hot pink pants with a light pink headband. Miroku looked at her with his mouth wide open.

Gabbi came out wearing a light blue seleves shirt and light blue skirt with a light green belt with go go light blue boote with light green faces on them. Ahakla soon came out wearing a red short seleve shirt and army red pants with brown army boots. Ginta stared at Gabbi while Hakkaku looked at Ahakla. Paris was last. She came out with a black long seleve shirt with purple lace around the brests and black pants with purple fire marks on the side. Kouga thought 'SEXY'. Finally they left.

When they got to the staduim. Paris sat everyone down on the second row while the judge was on the first. Paris,Gabbi, and Ahakla got up on stage. Paris was in the middle with a dark purple guitar. Gabbi holded a dark blue guitar and Ahakla in the back with the drums.

According to you

I'm stupid, I'm useless

I can't do anything right

According to you

I'm difficult, hard to please

Forever changing my mind

I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time

Even if it would save my life

According to you, according to you

But according to him

I'm beautiful, incredible

He can't get me out of his head

According to him

I'm funny, irresistible

Everything he ever wanted

Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it

So baby tell me what I got to lose

He's into me for everything I'm not

According to you

According to you I'm boring, I'm moody

And you can't take me any place

According to you I suck at telling jokes

'Cause I always give it away

I'm the girl with the worst attention span

You're the boy who puts up with that

According to you, according to you

But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible

He can't get me out of his head

According to him I'm funny, irresistible

Everything he ever wanted

Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it

So baby tell me what I got to lose

He's into me for everything

I'm notAccording to you

I need to feel appreciated

Like I'm not hated, oh no

Why can't you see me through his eyes?

It's too bad, you'remaking me dizzy

But according to me you're stupid, you're useless

You can't do anything right

But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible

He can't get me out of his head

According to him I'm funny, irresistible

Everything he ever wanted

Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it

Baby tell me what I got to lose

He's into me for everything I'm not

According to you, you

According to you, you

According to you

I'm stupid, I'm useless

I can't do anything right

(by orianthi)

They began to play again.

Hit it sisters!

I'm gonna cast a spell on you

You're gonna do what I want you to

Mix it up here in my little bowl

Say a few words and you lose control

I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you

I'm gonna put a spell on you

I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you

Put a spell on you

You'll feel the fog as I cloud your mindYou'll get dizzy when I make the sign

You'll wake up in the dead of night

Missing me when I'm out of sight

I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you

I'm gonna put a spell on you

I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you

Oh yeah

With this little cobweb potion

You'll fall into dark devotion

If you ever lose affection

I can change your whole direction

I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you

I'm gonna put a spell on you

I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you

We're gonna put a spell on all of you

(by the hex girls)

Soon they put their instruments away and began to dance

Just maybe I'm crazy,

The world spins round and round and round shi-di-ri-di-duy, shi-di-ri-di-da-na shi-di-ri-di-duy, shi-di-ri-di-da-na

I want you to want me as I dance Round and round and round shi-di-ri-di-duy, shi-di-ri-di-da-na shi-di-ri-di-duy, shi-di-ri-di-da-na

Forever and ever go, go, go wild dancers!

Day-na-day-na Wanna be loved Day-na

Gonna take my wild chances Day-na-day-na

Freedom above Day-na-da-na-da

I'm wild 'n' dancing

Hey!

Desire Inside you My head spins round and round and round shi-di-ri-di-duy, shi-di-ri-di-da-na shi-di-ri-di-duy, shi-di-ri-di-da-na

I want you To want me So I dance round and round and round Hey, shi-di-duy, shi-di-ri-di-da-na Hey, shi-di-duy, shi-di-ri-di-da-na

Forever and ever Go, go, go wild dancers!

Day-na-day-na Wanna be loved Day-na

Gonna take my wild chances Day-na-day-na

Freedom above Day-na-da-na-da

I'm wild 'n' dancing

He-e-e-ey!

Dance forever, come and be mine, Dance together, til lthe end of time

Dance together go, go, go wild dancers!

Day-na-day-na Wanna be loved Day-na

Gonna take my wild chances Day-na-day-na

Freedom above Day-na-da-na-na

I'm wild 'n' dancing Then another danceNa-nay na-na-na, nay-na na-na-naNa-na-na-na-na nay-na, nay-na na-na-na

(by ruslana)

Then another dance

Underneath the city lights

There is a world few know about

Where rules dont apply, no

And you cant keep a good girl down

She going through the club looking for a good time

Gonna make that

Shake that

Money on the dime

Dont need a sugga daddy

Shell be working it just fine

Up on the table

Shell be dancing all night (hee-eey)

Babydoll just come alive

Under the spotlight

All the girls wanna fall in line

We sayHe-eh-eh-hey

Here come the ladies bout to give a little show

He-eh-eh-hey

Here comes the boozie gonna show a little more

Hit it up, get it up

Wont let you rest

Hit it up, get it upThis is not a test

Hit it up, get it up

Gotta give me your best

So get your ass up

Show me how you burlesque

Hit it up, get it up

Wont let you rest

Hit it up, get it up

This is not a test

Hit it up, get it up

Gotta give me your best

So get your ass up

Show me how you burlesque

A little bit of naughty is a little bit nice

Shes a whole lot of glam, take sugar, take spice

Shimmy, shimmy, strut, strut

Give a little work, what

Up on the table

Well be dancing all night (hee-eey)

Everybody just come to life

Under the spotlight

All the boys wanna fall behind

We say He-eh-eh-hey

Here come the ladies bout to give a little show

He-eh-eh-hey

Here comes the boozie gonna show a little more

Hit it up, get it up

Wont let you rest

Hit it up, get it up

This is not a test

Hit it up, get it up

Gotta give me your best

So get your ass up

Show me how you burlesque

Hit it up, get it up

Wont let you res

tHit it up, get it up

This is not a test

Hit it up, get it up

Gotta give me your best

So get your ass up

Show me how you burlesque

Ok girls, lets show how its done

It aint over till we say

And weve only just began

\Lemme hear you say

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Say yeaah, yeah yeah yeah

Say yeah yeah yeaah

Say yeaah yeah yeah

Hit it up, getit up

Wont let you rest

Hit it up, get it up

This is not a tes

tHit it up, get it up

Gotta give me your best

So get your ass up

Show me how you burlesque

Hit it up, get it up

Wont let you rest

Hit it up, get it up

This is not a test

Hit it up, get it up

Gotta give me your best

So get your ass up

Show me how you burlesque

(Burlesque)

Finally the last one is only Paris singing.

Kimi wo suki ni natte

Dorekurai tatsu no kaNA?

Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari deKimi wa

Kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?

Ichido mo kotoba ni wa

Shitenai kedo Yuki no youni Tada shizukani

Furitsumori Tsudzukete yuku

Hold me tight Konna omoi nara

Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi

Shiritaku Nakatta yoI love you

Namida tomaranaiKonnan ja Kimi no koto

Shirazuni ireba Yokatta yo

Kimi wo itsumade omotteiru no kaNA?

Tameiki ga mado GARASU(Glass)

KumorasetaYureru kokoro

Tomosu KYANDORU(Candle) deIma

Tokashite Yukenai kaNA?

Hold me tight Oreru hodo tsuyoku

Kogarashi Fubuki ni deatte mo

Samukunai youni toI miss you

Kimi wo omoutabi

Amikake no Kono MAFURAA(Muffler)

Konya mo hitori Dakishimeru yo

Eien ni furu yukiga aru nara

Kimi he to tsudzuku kono omoi Kakuseru no kaNA? Hold me tight

Konna omoi nara

Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi

Shiritaku Nakatta yo

I love you Mune ni komiageru

Fuyuzora ni sakebita

iIma sugu kimi ni Aitai yo

Hold me tight

I love you

Hold me tight

(Full moon Eternal snow)

When she was finished she looked at Kagome and the others. She saw Koga with his eyes opened and his jaw dropped.'Wow I never knew Paris can sing that amazing. Now i really want to know her.' "While that is very good, but I want to know which job do you want" the man asked. "Rock Band"

Soon Paris and the others went shopping for the band. They all went in a gothic clothes store. Ahkala saw a a pair of black pants that come up to your knees with red fire marks on them. Soon she found a long self shirt that is black with a yellow out line. Gabbi found a long skirt with blue water waves on the bottom. Then she found a short self shirt that was black and had a green out line. Paris found this costume that look like the outfit from the latest cat woman moive but with purple outlines. After that they went to the shoe section. Ahkala saw a pair of army boots that had a red fire mark and a yellow outline on the black boots. Gabbi found a pair of go go boots that were black with a blue water mark with a green outline. Paris found some strap toeless shoes that were perfect for the outfit she bought.

Finally they went to a halloween store. Ahkala and Gabbi found a wolf tail. So did Paris but she also found some wolf ears for her. When they got back to Paris' house they decide the name "The Chramed Wolves".


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone was happy untill a knock came upon the door. It was Adam. Paris opened the door and said "what do you want!""well lets not forget that it is the last prom for us." Adam sticked out his lips. Paris was shocked. She closed the door. She had totally forgot about prom. Paris couldnt go to prom she had already used up all of her money. Kouga saw Paris. 'whats wrong with Paris now' he wondered. He walked up to her. "Hey Paris are you ok?" "Yeah I am fine." "OOOHHH" Gabbi screamed "Paris the prom is tonight we should totally go". She stopped "Paris are you ok." "Gabbi I already used up all of my money. I cant go. I dont even have a dress." Paris ran up stairs.

"OH poor Paris if only I had 10 more dollars?" Ahkala came up "I have 50 and so do you." "Hey Ahkala lets go shopping real quick!" "OK fine" They left. While they were gone Paris was upset. Even though she had magic she didnt know the spell to make her cinderella dress for the prom. 'Also since I met Kouga I totally forgot'.Kouga and the others were worried. Gabbi came in. She asked Kagome and Sango to pretend they were going to have a slumber agreed. Kagome and Sango went up went up also after she was done with seperating the outfits.

Kagome and Sango were doing makeup when she got up there. Kagome had light and dark green eyeshadow on top of her eyes and a goldish green lipstick. Sango had a hot pink eyeshadow with light pink lipstick. Gabbi was going next. While they were doing make up Ahkala helped the boys to put on their outfits.

Kouga was wearing some black tight pants with a fluffy white shirt with a pirate looking coat. Also he was wearing a mask. Inuyasha was wearing almost the same thing insted his shirt was red and a leather jacket. Ginta was wearing a regulary tuxedo suite with a bow tie. Hakkaku the same thing but no bow tie. Miroku wearing a regulary suite for pants and a tight long selve shirt with a regular jacket.

After that Ahkala ran up stairs. When she got up there Gabbi was wearing a light blue with green outliner eyeshadow and white lipgloss. Ahkala came up to do hers. Ahkala was done she had red with yellow outline eyeshadow with gold lipstick. Soon they all got their dress. Kagome is wearing a light green puffy dress that looked like the one from a cinderella stroy with hillary duff in it. Sango is wearing a pink straight dress. Gabbi a blueish green short fluffy dress. Ahkala is wearing a yellowish red short dress like a biker lady. The girls went back upstairs.

Paris saw that they were wearing dres. They all got her makeup done with silver and white makeup. Fix her hair to wave curls and pearls in her hair and soon put on her dress and shoes. The dress looked like the dress from Ever After with Drew Barrymore was in. When they all got downstairs all the boys were looking at all of them but Kouga wasnt untill Paris came down looking like a beautiful moon princess. 'Beautiful' he thought. Suddenly there was a honk outside. "The limo is here!" Gabbi screamed. They all went down the staris and into the limo Kouga and Paris sat across from each other.


	10. Chapter 10

Kouga could not stop staring at her. When they got to the prom they started danceing all except Paris and Kouga. He was to busy staring at her and she was to busy thinking of how to ask him to dance.

Suddenly a song called "at the begining" came on and everyone sat down. Kouga saw no one danceing. 'this is the perfect time to ask her to dance'. He got up and took her hand and lead her to the middle of the dancefloor. They started danceing in a waltz. Twriling around the dancefloor everyone stared at how they look so good together. 'I so want to kiss him' Paris thought 'but i still think he loves Kagome but i dont know becuse if he does why is he danceing with me?' Everyone danced all night long.

When they went home they all got dressed. Kagome and the others wanted pizza so they all want to get pizza leaving Kouga and Paris alone. Paris so busy that tonight at 12 she will have to be her true form for one hour for the cover spell well wear off. ' Oh no Kouga hates half demons what will i do'. When the clock striked 12 she ran into her room. Kouga sawthat she ran and went up after her. She got under the covers. As he came to her room her dark brown wolf ears came up and her bushy tall came poping out. "Paris are you in here" ' Oh no hes going to find out for sure'. 'Theres a demon in this room i can smell it nut wheres Paris'. He saw that the covers moved he near it and pulled off the covers saying "got you Par-". he stopped he saw that Paris was a half demon a half wolf demon in fact. When she saw that he was staring at her in a surprised way she began to cry. ' Oh no he found out he might kill me on the spot'


	11. Chapter 11

"Paris why are you crying" Kouga asked as he sat down on the bed beside her. Paris looked at him shocked 'he didnt kill me '. "Because you hate half demons like me and inuyasha". "Paris I dont hate him for being a half demon I hate him for being near kagome, Well I can tell you these I dont hate him I just dont like him now." Paris asked "How come?"

"Because," He looked into her eyes "Im in love with someone else now" Paris blushed a loud red. She looked away saying "Oh then who then Kouga, who do you love now?" He pushed her on the bed as he got on top of her. She blushed more as a dark red now. Kouga leaned in to her ear his hot breathe on her wolf ears made her shiver. He said in a whisper "You". kouga lifted his head and meet Paris' eyes. Her eyes were wide open as then it filled with tears. ' Oh no did i make her cry this time' "Oh Kouga you have no idea how much that means to me". Paris said with a smile on her face. He looked down at her. Kouga put his hands on her cheeks.

He leaned down as he did Paris closed her eyes awaiting for his sweet soft lips to meet hers. When their lips touched it felt like electricity went through them. Paris put her arms around his neck making the kiss deeper. Soon their lips were lip locking. The more they kissed the more they want.

When he lifted his head to let her breathe. They heard the door open "Paris, Kouga were back" kagome yelled to them they got up it was one minute untill she is human again. 'Whoa were we kissing for like an hour. Damned he must be good at it then.' 1:00 then her half demon self diappeared. She saw Kouga smileing at her. "Can I just say that you look beautiful both sides but your demon side is more sexy though." "Well that is the side that I would perfer Kouga but i have to finish school first." They went down stairs and saw the pack of pizza boxes filled with pizza. Everyone digged in. When it was time for bed Kouga went to Paris' room in the middle of the night and slept in there with her.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Paris got a message from her father The Wolf Demon King. So while everyone was having breakfast she went to the attic to talk to her father. When she got up there she transformed herself into her half demon self and bowed. Suddenely a bright light came showing an reflection of her father. "Hello Father." "Hello Sauri'a, my daughter." Said the man with brown golden eyes, nice tan, and black hair. (if you know what inuyashas dad looks like he kinda looks like him but his hair is in braids). "Do you need me father?" "Yes I do I need you to come here and see your mate." "Well... WHAT!" Paris screamed. "BUT WHO!" Her father replied " Naraku." "No...NO. Father you cant make me marry him!" "YES I can and you will marry him. End of descision." "FATHER... WAIT. I LOVE KO..." But before she finished he vanished. She was so shocked that she stared at the floor. She began to cry.


	13. Chapter 13

There was someone at the door. Paris went back down stairs after changing back to her human self. But she was still crying. When she opened the door it was her mom. A curly firey red hair with green eyes like emeralds and a nice light tan. "Mom..." Paris said. "Paris honey what is wrong?" Her eyes got wider and she began to cry very loud screaming "Dad is making me marry someone that i dont even know and I already hate him!". Paris came towards her mother crying as her mother held her there.

Kouga and the others came in wondering why was Paris crying. 'Oh Paris...' Kouga thought. He got near Paris asking "Paris is there something wrong." Paris looked at him wanting to tell him but when she saw that they cant be together she began to cry again harder. Her mother Paige brought her to her room. "Paris who is the man that your father wants you to marry?" her mother asked. "A guy named Naraku." Paris said crying. " But, mom I love Kouga not this guy who i dont know and also hate." "I know Paris. Listen i will talk to your father later tonight alright and we will come up to some aggrement." Paris looked up at her mother. "Really...?" "Of course sweety and also have i ever failed you." "No you have not mother." "Now tell me about this Kouga fealla of yours?" "Well mom why dont you go down stairs and talk to him." Paris answered showing her down stairs pointing to the living room where everyone was at. Paris knew that in her heart her mother will fix this or make a split deal.


	14. Chapter 14

Her mother Paige and Kouga were getting along quit well and so was everyone else. When it was time for her mother to leave Paris went with her to walk to her car. "Paris, that man Kouga is a very pure loveing hearted guy. He is very sweet, kind, gently, protective, and a sweet talker." "Yeah, a very big sweet talker." Paris and her mother laughed. "Well Paris honey I will talk to you later tonight about your marriage proposal thing with your idiot of a father, ok." "OK mom. Say hi to Jeff for me." As her mom drove away she yelled back "I will!"

When Paris got back up to her house she started cooking dinner. Kouga helped by giving her things. Soon dinner was ready and everyone ate. Everyone was done with thier food they put it in the sink and Paris began washing them and putting them in the dishwasher. Suddenely when she was down with the dishes the phone rang. Paris picked it up and said "Hello?" "Hey Paris, its mommy. Well I just got done talking to your father and he said we will make a spilt deal-." Before she finished "Did you tell him about umm him?" Paris questioned. "No I did not tell him. Well heres the deal by Halloween night the man that loves you and you love him must tell the world that he loves you and if he says this you must say it has well. Also your father has decided that he will throw a masqurade ball for this event." "Ok. Is that all?" "No. If this fails you must marry this Naraku person." "OK thanks mom bye." Paris hanged up.

Paris went start to bed. The next morning everyone went to Kagomes house and had breakfast over there. After eating breakfast they all went to the well and jumped in. They were all back in the Feudal Era so was Gabbi and Ahkala. They all went back to where they were before except for Kouga he decided to stay a little long. Inuyasha was getting sick with him and he thought ' you are not getting Kagome'. Suddenely a black wolf came with a note for all wolf demons. It said " All wolf demons are gathering to the Halloween Ball for the princess. So you are invinted and you may bring unwolf demons with you." So Kouga asked "Does anyone want to come with me?" Everyone said "Yes." Inuyasha just said "whatever". Soon they headed their way to the castle.


	15. Chapter 15

Everyone was wearing the same outfit as they did for the prom except for Paris she was wearing a black gown. When they got to the ball there was so many other people and demons. They all danced. When Kouga was going to ask Paris to dance she dissappeared. Suddenely the servant banged his ceptar on the ground saying "The Princess has arrived." Everyone bowed without looking. Kouga was the only one not bowing he was staring at her. Her hair in black curls with pears and silver stireks with her wolf ears out. The silver and white sparkling makeup with her blue ocean eyes. The jewerlery glowing like dim diamond stars. The wings like see through of sparkling silver like a diamond sky. Her dress with puffy silver fabric with a crystals all over the upper half of her dress and the puffy cinderella bottom with a white fabric underneath the sher of sliver and glitter with her tail slowly wagging. (it looks like the dress from Jimms Labyirnth). "Princess Sauri'a" the man said again. The thing is that he was not only starring at a princess but he was staring at his love Paris. Kouga bowed thinking ' What Paris is the princess I cant believe this.'

Everyone started standing up. Sauri'a walked towards Kouga asking "Do you want to dance with me?" Kouga nodded his head. All the men starred at them walking to the dance floor mumbling angry and sad. Soon music started playing. Everyone danced til the King arrived. Sauri'a walked up to her father and sat down on her throne. "Tonight is the night for my beautiful daughter to be engagged, like her sisters before her and after her will be. Is there anyone here who would like to take my beautiful daughters hand?" Kouga was about to speak until other men started shouting I will or I'll marry her. Sauri'a did not say anything the men kept going. Suddenely Kouga screamed "I WILL MARRY HER!" Sauri'a looked up and said "Why?" Kouga looked at her questioned " Because you are beautiful, wise, amazing, different, you are a very loving person. You care about wolves and people and you do not jugde others before you met them. You are also strong in strength and in your mind. You are like a goddess with angel like wings and a beautiful soul and heart to go with it. Also I Love You and I dont care if you weren't a princess or human or a full demon but I will still love you. And if you also said I Love You too Kouga the world would stop and I will only see you and no one else." Sauri'a standed up "Lord Kouga do you know what I think of you? I think of you as a strong warrior waiting for his love to arrive as he fights to find her. You are handsome, wise, amazing and also different. When you love something you put your whole heart in it you might as well as to put your soul in it. You are strong in strength and in mind. Even the man that I love would say that he loves me the world stops and I see no one but him as well. Finally I Love You as well Kouga."

The King started clapping soon everyone did Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Gabbi, Ginta, Ahkala, Hakkaku, and Shippo were all shocked but still clapping. Suddenely the roof of the castle ripped off and Naraku grabbed the princess and vanished. Kouga screamed "PARIS!" Kagome and the others asked "That was Paris!" 'Yes. Now lets go and find her." Kouga changed his outfit and run after her scent. Inuyasha and the others ran after him. 'Paris hold on I will save you.' He thought running after her.


	16. Chapter 16

Meanwhile Paris tired to call upon her power but her crystal necklace that had fallen off her when Naraku took her away fell off somewhere. Soon they arrived at his castle and into a dark room with one light showing a bed with blood red covers and pillows. He threw on the bed and chained to it with chains. Naraku lit a candle with a smile and suddenly the room lighted up with other beds. There was only one thing different about the other beds was that all of them had corpse of young girls that looked liked their insides were blown up by something. With their clothes torn apart be a clawed demon and their blood and intestines all over the bed and floor next to it. Paris feared that it was Naraku who had done this to them and was about to do to her. Suddenly he leaned to her face. She screamed "Please don't hurt me!" Naraku smirked at her saying " No I will not hurt you. At least not yet. I will wait to mate with you when poor surprised Kouga sees me violating you and destroying you at the same time will break his heart and turn him into the wild beast that he is and then I will kill him and every other wolf demon on this earth." Paris saw that he was not bluffing in his eyes and Paris wished that she can warn Kouga of his plans. As Naraku walked away Paris began to cry.

Kouga ran and ran carrying her crystal that fell off of her at the ball. Kagome and the others could not keep up with him. It seems like that he was faster than he normally is, but they did not give up on chasing after Naraku and to rescue her cousin Paris.

About 3 hours as past by and Paris worrying when will he take advantage of her. Next, Naraku came in with nothing but pants on. "Kouga is coming near. It looks like we might want to get starting." Naraku said taking off the sheets off of Paris. Paris screamed "NO NO NO! KOUGA! HELP!" Naraku was just about to take off the bottom of her dress. Suddenly Kouga smashed through the wall. Kouga saw him on top of her taking off her clothes. Kouga got mad. "Naraku you better get off of her or I will kill you." Naraku decided to lean forward onto her neck and lick it. Kouga got so mad his eyes turned red, his fangs got sharper and longer, his claws growing sharper. He started turning into a wild wolf. When he stopped he charged off at Naraku. Naraku changed into the spider demon that he is. Naraku bite Kouga in the neck and was about to put him in the web but Kouga ripped off one of his legs and bite off a side of his stomach. Naraku left in pain disappearing in the miasma.

Kouga was just about to attack Inuyasha and the others when they came. Paris pulled hard enough to make the chains come off. Kouga charged at Inuyasha. Paris came up to Kouga telling him "Stop! Naraku is gone there is nothing left!" but Kouga could not hear her. The blood of his demon side wanted to kill. Paris and Kouga started fighting. Paris tried to stop him but she knew that the blood of a demon will make you even kill your own family and friends. So Paris decided not to move and let Kouga attack her. Paris knew that she must do this. Kouga charged at her and hit her so hard that her nose broke and blood started to have a nose bleed and her eyes were puffed red. When some of her blood got on Kougas face he thought 'wait this is ... this is Paris blood. Oh no what have I done.' Suddenly he started hitting himself on the side of the castle. Kouga started changing back to his normalself. When Kouga was back to normal. He saw that Paris laying on the ground not moving. Kouga rushed over to her thinking 'Oh no. Please please dont be dead.' When he got over there he picked up her head in his arms, she wasn't breathing. Kouga started to cry pulling her head to his neck " Oh Paris I am so sorry." he said while he was sobbing. Paris started choking on blood. Kouga backed away from her head and looked at her surprised and still crying. Paris looked at him asking " Kouga why are you crying?" wipping off his tears. "Oh Paris" he said pulling her in for a hug. Kouga picked her up in bridal style and went to his cave and put her into bed and soon the next morning.


	17. Chapter 17

When Paris woke up she saw that she was in her room in the kingdom. Gabbi came in and saw Paris looking out the window. Gabbi saw that Paris was looking at Kouga and her father talking outside. It looked like that they were fighting. Suddenely the King went back inside. Paris ran down stairs and saw Kaome and the others. Kagome ran to her saying " Oh my goodness. We thought that you might sleep for days." Paris asked how many days was i asleep?" Kagome answered " About 3 days." The front door swungg open her father was heading to the throne room. Paris went after him as Kagome and the others watched her go. Paris closed the door saying "Father is there something wrong?" "YES!" her father yelled. He paused " The problem is Kouga." "But father what is it about him that you dont like about him?" Paris asked. Her father looked at her " He's too prefect..." "Oh... Wait... What?" Paris questioned. The King put his hands on her shoulders "Paris I am not ready to let you go. Thats why." "But father-" she was interaupted. "I know Paris you love him. So does he." he paused and sighed. "Listen Paris you are always my little girl and I am letting you go but if you ever need anything that I could do. I will be here." Paris hugged her father. "I understand father." The King hugged his daughter back. They went into the other room where everyone was at and so was Kouga. "Kouga" the King said. Kouga looked at him. "If you ever hurt my daughter in any way. I will hunt you down like a deer. But this is my daughters decision and so... I am letting her go to you." Everyone was shocked even Paris. Kouga walked toward her father. "I understand your majesty... but I do not know if I can take her?" Everyone said "WHAT!" "Because..." Kouga stated. " She has not answered my question." Paris was thinking ' what question?' Kouga turned to her grabbed her hands like he used to do to Kagome and got down on one knee. Paris's eyes got big thinking 'OH GOD'. Kouga starred into her eyes. "Paris. You are a beautiful, strong , wise, and motherlike woman and I need a woman like you. So will you marry me, be my mate, and the mother of my childern?" Everyone stood still in silence waiting for Paris answer. Paris was saying in her head ' Yes YEs YES !' She calmed down "Kouga..." She saw the love and wonder in his eyes. Paris couldnt hold it anymore. "YES!" She said jumping onto him while her ears and tail popped up. They hugged each other with their tails wagging.

One week later. Paris is wearing her ball gown ( the one from the ball scene). Kouga was also wearing his. Kouga went up to the altar waiting for this moment to say I do. Paris's mother Paige the Queen of Witches was there with her fiance Jeff the King of Vampires. With them being engagged made Paris also having special vampire powers. The music began playing. Jeff walked Paris down the aisle and past the chairs and her father the King grabbed her and walked her up the staris to the altar where Kouga was at. The King sat down. The her mother the priestess was doing their wedding as a handfasting. Paige said " Handfasting is the Witch marriage ceremony. It differs from other marriage ceremonies in that it may last only as long as the two involved wish it to last, whether that be for a year and a day, or for a lifetime." Paige said to the groom " Let he who wishes to be handfasted approach me now." Kouga walked up to her. paige looked at her beautiful daughter with tears " Let she who wishes to be handfasted approach me now." Paris walked up to her mother. The priest was Paris's uncle saying "Does anyone here have any objections to this couple being handfasted? If so, speak now or forever hold it to your heart." No one said a thing suddenly Adam barrged in. " YES she belongs to me." Kouga walked up to him saying "Listen shes not yours or anybodys she decides what she wants and she wants to marry me. So ... " Kouga punched him in the face out the door. Kouga got back up to the altar saying "Sorry." Paige went back to the wedding " Should any of the Spirits here gathered have objections to this union, now is the time to make it known." Nothing happened. Paige said " Do you, Kouga ,stand in our presence of your own free will to seek union with Paris?" Kouga said " I come here of my own free will and desire." Paige answered " Do you pledge that this union will be one of perfect love and perfect trust?" Kouga answered " I so pledge." The priest said " Do you, Paris, stand in our presence of your own free will to seek union with Kouga?" Paris said happily " I come here of my own free will and desire." The priest answered " Do you pledge that this union will be one of perfect love and perfect trust?" Paris said " I so pledge." Paige and her uncle went up to the goddess altar. Her mother came down saying " Be with us here, spirits of Earth,Let your strength and consistency. Be theirs for so long as they desire

to remain together." While sprinkling salt on them. Her uncle came down saying " Be with us here, spirits of Air Grant that the paths of communication Be open for so long as these two desire to remain together." He says while putting incences smoke around them. Her mother came back down saying " Be with us here, oh spirits of Water Grant them the deepest of love and richness of Body, of Soul, and of Spirit for so long as they

desire to remain together." She said while sprinkling holy water on them. the priest came down saying " Be with us here, oh spirits of Fire Grant that the fire of passion be theirs

for so long as these two desire to remain together." He said while going around them with a red candle in his hand went back up and came back down beside his sister Paige. The priest held a white candle above them as her mother is saying " Blessed Goddess and mighty God, Grant to these before us your eternal love and protection. Blessed Be." The priest turned to Paris saying " Do you truly desire to bond with Kouga?" Paris answers " I do ." her uncle answered " Then pledge now your troth to him." Paris looked at Kouga saying " My dearest Kouga. You are a strong, wise, and handsome. I am most honored to become your wife. When I met you I thought there would be no way a guy as handome and sweet as you are will be my husband. Now I know that we are meant to be. I love you with all my heart and soul and I love you, your shinging aroa, good soul, and your pure heart. And I will do anything to heal you, feed you, clothe you, and anything else just to let you know everyday that I will always be in love with you and that I will never stop falling for you as well." Kouga smiled with a happy sad look in his eyes. Paige turned to Kouga. "Do you truly desire to bond with Paris?" Kouga answered sweetly "I do." Paige answered " Then pledge now your troth to her." Kouga turned to Paris. "My lovely woman Paris. You are strong, beautiful, wise , sweet, and caring. When I met you I thought that I would only see you only a few times but I became to know you more and I became of falling for you and I am still falling. I love you with my heart and soul and I will freak if anything happens to you. And I am honored having a beautiful and caring woman like you being beside as my bride." Paris smiled with tears in her eyes. _Priest and Priestess hold the wand with the rings between them, saying to Paris and Kouga._ "Place your right hand over this wand and ring, his hand over hers." As Paris and Kouga did they said "As you have stated your desire to be united, one with the other, take now these rings and place them upon each others finger, as pledge and testimony to your love and commitment to each other." Paris and Kouga put their rings on each other. Kougas ring was a silver band with a medium size diamond in the middle. Paris's ring was also a silver band with 10 triangle size diamonds around the large diamond. Paige said " Above you are the stars

Below you are the stones As time does pass, remember Like a star should your love be constant Like a stone should your love be firm Be close, but not too close Possess one another, yet be understanding Have patience with each other Be free and giving of affection and warmth Make love often and sensuously to one another Have no fear and let not the ways or words of the unenlightened give you unease. For the Goddess and the God are with you always." _Priest then crosses the Bride's and Groom's wrists, as Priestess ties them loosely with a garland strand, saying " As your wrists are tied by this flowered strand, may it be a prelude to the flowering of your lives together, and a fond rememberance of this handfasting. So also may it symbolize the bonding of your souls, your energy, and your life force; that throughout your life together, you may know of nothing but each other's joy and love, in perfect balance and peace." Priest holds the broom in front of the couple on the floor,who (with wrists still tied together) jump over it. Priestess saying " _By jumping the broom together, you have proven that you can work as a single mind and spirit. herefore, let the physical bonds of the handfasting be removed and saved as a reminder of this joyous day. But ever remember, the spiritual bonds will always remain." The priest and priestess both say " By the power vested in us as Priest and Priestess of the Witch, we do declare to all assembled here, in the presence of the Ancient Ones, that you are husband and wife." Finally Paige said " And so it is with loving pleasure that I introduce to all, Mr. and Mrs. ..." Paris leaned in whipering " just go with wolf, ok." Paige smiled and said again "And so it is with loving pleasure that I introduce to all, Mr. and Mrs. Wolf. Blessed Be!" Kouga and Paris were about to kiss but Ayame came in saying that hes hers. Paris came up to her and said "Let him do what he wants." She didnt leave so Pairs kicked her out of the door. Paris got back up to the altar and kissed Kouga. Kouga and Paris ran out to the silver carriage. She threw the flowers Sango caught them blushing. Paris and Kouga got on the carriage waving as the carriage road on to the cave.


	18. Chapter 18 LEMON

(LEMON IF YOU WISH NOT TO READ GO TO THE NEXT CHAPTER)

When they got to the cave Kouga carried Paris bridal style. They started walking in while the carriage road away. There was 2 rooms in the cave. Paris picked out the room for them to be their bedroom. Kouga put Paris down. He told her "I will be right back with firewood and something to eat." Paris nodded her head. Kouga left.

Her sisters got her all presents. Alyssa the oldest from her step dads side gave her condoms for some reason. The 2nd oldest Savanna from her dads and step moms gave her hand cuffs and a note that said "Have fun." 3rd oldest Tomi got her a whip for some reason. Her sister Caity the next youngest to her gave Paris stipper shoes and lace socks. Paris was like 'what.' Allissia the next youngest gave Paris a black choker. Ariel the next youngest gave her leather gloves. Sophia the youngest of all gave her a mask to sleep in with a note that sad "Have a good night sleep . :) The last present was from all of them except for Sophia was a leather bra and g-string and a lace sher that goes over it. Paris tries it on she looks sexy in it but says to her self "Im taking this off."

Before Paris could take off the first thing Kouga was like panting. She turned around and saw Kouga panting and looking at her. Paris freaked out and got her robe on. She was so embarressed. Kouga came from behind her. He used his hand to turn her face to him. Kouga french kissed her. Paris was surprised at first but went with it. While kissing Kouga took off her robe turned her whole body towards him picked her up by the waist and put her on the bed. Sometimes if Paris is really embaressed her ears and tail will come out. Kouga got on top off her and taking a breather from the kiss. Paris saw what he did and covered herself with her hands. Kouga moved her hands and started sucking her right side of her neck. The wet lips and hot breathe made Paris have shivers up her spine and back down. Kouga looked up and saw the hand cuffs and hand cuffed her. Paris was shocked. Suddenely he was kissing the top of her breast and using his teeth to use the zipper to take of the lace sher. As he was at her feet he took off the shoes and socks and kissed her thight all the way back up. Kouga kissed her stomach very lightly. Paris could barley feel it but the his lips were wet. When he got back up to her face she tired to reach his buttons and unbottoned the shirt that he wore for the wedding with her teeth . After she got it off she licked his nipples. He moaned. Paris went up and down his stomach from top of pants to his neck. Paris took off his pants and she could see the big hard on he had.

Kouga layed her back down. He took off her leathered bra and he attacked her sweet rosey pink nipples that were hard themselves. She put her hand cuffed hands on his head and moaned loudly but soft. He went back and forth to nipple to nipple. Kouga slide his hands down and took off her panties. Her shaved pussy looked better than he imagined today. Paris body was beautiful. He bent down kissed her thigh while fingering her pussy. Paris moaned loudly. Then Kouga ate out of her pussy. She moaned more. Suddenely he started to suck her clit which made her almost came if he hadnt have stop. Kouga got up but before he could get on top of her Paris took off his boxers. She saw how big and wide his penis was. She started to suck. Kouga groaned and moaned out her name. Paris stopped before he could climax.

Kouga layed her back onto the bed and french kissed her while he was going inside her. She cried Kouga was sad but Paris told him "Its ok... Its natural." She was deep and narrown and also tight. He was worried to move because he didnt want to hurt her again. Paris told him "Please go ahead its fine now." So after her saying that he went out and in slow pushing his way in and makeing some room. When he found out that it was fine to move faster is when she moaned his name and started moving her hips with his.

They were only going fast. Paris wanted him to go faster but, she knew why he didnt go faster. It was because he was afarid to hurt her since she was a half demon. Paris grabbed his ass after breaking the cuffs to push him in deeper. He looked at her surprised. " I want to feel you strength, your desire, your lust, and your love for me. Please... Go faster." Paris said with lustfull eyes. So Kouga took off.

Kouga went as fast as he could. Using all of his strength and lust for her. Paris was moaning "Kouga! Oh My God!" She held on tight, she tried to go his speed but he was going to much for her. Suddenely Kouga's eyes went wide with a glowing light blue and sharp teeth. He went faster in and out. Paris's claws got sharper and dugged into his back. Her eyes turned into a her vampire glowing greenish blue and sharper vampire teeth. They both knew what was going on. So they held on tight to eachother. They came, they bite, they marked, and finally they were mates for eternity.


	19. Chapter 19

( FOR THOSE WHO DO NOT WISH TO READ THE LEMON. ALL THAT HAPPENED WAS THAT THEY MATED AND BECAME MATES FOR ETERNITY.)

Kouga and Paris went back home to his pack. The pack was happy for their safe return and had a big feast for their leader and their new pack member.

(3 months later)

Kouga was hanging out with his alpha commards as the omegas spent with Paris. As Paris was coming through the room the ladies were looking at her. "What?" She said. They all came up to her and put their hands on her stomach. Paris looked down and smiled. "I see... You found to..." They were all smiling and screamed "YOU'RE PREGENT!" They asked if Paris had told Kouga? "No... I haven't" They looked at her " Why dont you tell him tonight?" one of the ladies asked. " Maybe... I will possibly. Its just his been busy with the others. Thats all." They looked at her. One was about to say something but their mates came back with Kouga.

Later that night after the feast "Kouga can I speak with you, darling" Paris asked. Kouga nodded and followed her out of the cave. They came upon the waterfall and stopped. Kouga looked at her curoius. "Paris is there something wrong?" He asked. She was nervous. So she took a deep breathe closed eyes, turned exhaled out of her mouth opened eyes and quietly said straight forward " Kouga," she paused, "Im pregent." He went still and looked at her stomach and put his hand there and felt the demonic energy growing inside of her. He began to cry and smiled. Paris looked at him surprised. He picked her up and sayed "Finally we can be a family." Paris was happy to and hugged back.

They went back to the pack and told them what happened. They pack was exicited to know their child will be in this world with them. So they had another big feast all throught the night.

(1 month later)

Paris went to her mothers place and asked her if she could tell what gender it was. So Paris laid on the table as her mother Paige put her hands on her stomach closed her eyes and a small light appeared. And soon went out. Paige looked at her and said "Darling, its a boy." Paris was happy that his first child was a boy.

As Paris was walking back to her pack. She thought of what name should she choose for their unborn male child. She was thinking maybe a P name or K. Then she stopped as she saw her mate Kouga on protrol and decide. In whisper "His name will be... Kovu."

( 2 months later)

(since its a vampire/wolf demon/witch/human child)

Paris was in their room screaming in pain the midwifes came rushing in. Kouga wanted to came in put the midwifes said "Stay out."

Paris screaming "Kouga!" Soon she was pinned down by the midwifes and told her to push. She pushed in pain. But she kept pushing. It hurt as pushing the baby out. "Its head is out." Said one of the midwifes. They got a bucket of water to clean the blood. Soon Paris pushed on last time and the baby was out. She saw his face before she past out.

During her being past out. The midwifes cut that was contacting the baby and her and washed the blood. Kouga came in and looked at the baby wrapped up. They gave the baby to Kouga. As they were leaving one said " Its a boy."

Paris woke up. She saw Kouga looking at her holding the baby. He said "Its a boy." She looked at him "I know I went to my mothers and found out." He handed him to her. She looked at their son and saw his black hair and eyes wolf gold eyes. Paris looked at Kouga and said "He will be named after his father... Kovu."

(6 months later)

Paige Paris's mother was giving them an enchanted cottage for their one year anniversary. So as they left Kovu with his grandmother they walked towards the cottage.

Kovu- 6 months


	20. Chapter 20 LEMON

(lemon)

When they got there it was dark with only the moonlight and stars as their light. The waterfall next to the cottage was beautiful. As Kouga went in to put their things in the cottage Paris decided to get undress and enter the waterfall. When Kouga came out he saw the clothes on the ground and undress himself. Paris was hiding behind the waterfall as her hair covered her breasts. She looks behind her to see where he was. He was gone. Suddenly he grabbed her and brought both of them into the lake. As she went up to take a breathe he kissed her. She needed air but decided she wanted the kiss instead. So she wrapped her arms around him. He back her up through the waterfall to the rock wall behind it. When she felt the cold wet rock on her back she tried to get her legs around him. She couldn't do it so he grabbed her legs and brought them around his waist. Paris shivered as she felt his hard on on her thighs. Kouga let go of her lips so that they can breathe. Paris looked at him with lust in her eyes and her tail moving slowly. Kouga knew what she wanted so he went down to her neck and started to suck. Paris wanted to french kiss him. So she tried pulling his head up. As he moved she opened her mouth and closed her eyes. He slide his hot wet tongue into her mouth the taste of him was crazy. She held on to him. Then he let go and sucked her breast. 'He is like a child with them, but... in a sexually way' She thought. He looked up and saw her eyes closed. He suddenly entered his fingers into her making her moan in pleasure. "Awww ... Kouga" Kouga got down on his knees and sticked his tongue into his favorite milk. Her pre-cum. She moved her hips into his face. The way he does everything drives her crazy. Suddenly he turns her to her side and slowly entered her with his penis. She felt his warmth from her stomach and drops of cold water hit her face.

He went back and forth. His penis grew larger inside of her. Paris was wet inside and out. The way she felt inside was always warm with hot white juice like a blanket. As he wanted to go faster he grabbed her and went inside the cottage and put her on the bed. Paris put one arm around his head because she was still side ways. He started to pound. "Awwwww Kouga mmmmmm Oh my the gods!" She screamed in pleasure. He went on and on pounding at his sweet wifes good tasteful pussy. Back and forth he went as so did the bed. At his last pound with their climax the bed broke. Paris tried to laugh but couldn't breathe. They fell asleep in each others arms.


	21. Chapter 21

( They made love again).

2 months later

Paris was in the ladies room waiting for the men to come home from their hunt. The ladies wanted to know what Paris wanted to tell she said " I will tell all of you when Kouga comes home." An hour later Kouga comes home and was about to hug his wife but she pushed him away. He was shocked. Paris smiled. Gabbi comes out with their baby Kovu. "IM PREGENT AGAIN!" Paris screams. As Kouga hugs her the pack starts a feast.

4 months later

Their next child is born. A little girl with dark brown hair and wolf ears on top of her head. She opens her eyes and has emerald green eyes. Paris names her Prue.

Kovu- 1 year old

1 year and 6 months later.

Jeff Paris's step father gives Kouga and Paris a room at his castle for a night while him and the others are gone.

Kovu- 2 years old and 6 months

Prue- 1 years old and 6 months


	22. Chapter 22 small LEMON

(lemon)

They both undress each other as they kissed each others skin. Kouga lays her on the bed. Her ass high into the air. He enters her roughly but she is proud of it. They went fast and faster as his penis hits her womb and they both cum.

( They made love again)


	23. Chapter 23

(They made love again)

6 months later

Paris has another baby girl. Light brown hair, light brown tail, and dark sapphire eyes. Kouga names her Piper.

Kovu- 3 years old

Prue- 2 years old

2 years and 6 months later

Her father King Derrick decides that it is time that she takes the throne. So he had moves the castle only 3 miles away form the pack.

Kovu- 5 years old and 6 months

Prue- 4 years old and 6 months

Piper-2 years old and 6 months


	24. Chapter 24 last LEMON

(lemon)

One night everyone is gone. Kouga and Paris naked in the kings bed as king and queen of the wolf demons. Kouga slowly enters her. She holds on to him. Suddenly Paris bites him with her vampire fangs accidently making him part vampire. His eyes glow a shining blue as he goes in and out of her forcefully. She screams and moans in pleasure hoping that it will never stop. He goes at full speed. They scream as they cum.


	25. Chapter 25

( They made love one last time)

6 months later

Paris gave birth again. A little black hair with black ears and black tail with light blue eyes named Phoebe.

Kovu- 6 years old

Prue- 5 years old

Piper- 3 years old


	26. Chapter 26

4 years later

Kovu- 10

Prue- 9

Piper-7

Phoebe- 4

Kovu goes to school at Hogwarts for his magic skills from his grandmother.

1 year later Prue goes to the same school

Kovu-11

Prue-10

Piper-8

Phoebe-5

2 years later Piper also goes to the same school

Kovu-13

Prue-12

Piper-10

Phoebe-7

3 years later Phoebe goes to the same school as well

Kovu-16 Looks like dad with gold wolf eyes

Prue- 15

Piper- 13

Phoebe- 10

In that same year Kovu must decide between the pack, the coven, the bats, or the palace.

Kovu decides on the pack and is given the power of fire with the mark of the celtic fire. Soon he marries a red head girl with green eyes named Adwen. Her mother is Ayame.

1 year later

Kovu- 17

Prue- 16

Piper- 14

Phoebe- 11

Prue decides on what is left the coven, the bats, or the palace. She gets the gift and symbol of earth she becomes princess of the witch coven as her grandmother Paige. She also marries to a 17 year old man with dark cherry red hair and dark emerald eyes named Cadmen.

2 years later

Kovu- 19

Prue- 18

Piper- 16

Phoebe- 13

Piper must also decide on the choices left the bats or the palace. She choses the bats and has the power to control air with the symbol. Near that she is wed to a man with white long hair and red glowing eyes named Serkan.

3 years later

Kovu- 22

Prue- 21

Piper- 19

Phoebe- 16

Phoebe is able to chose between The palace or nothing. She always loved the palace but afraid of not marrying the one she loves so she waits.

1 year later

Kovu- 23

Prue- 22

Piper- 20

Phoebe- 17

Phoebe mets an 18 year old man with jet black hair and mixed color eyes, one blue and the other wolf yellow with a wolf tail. She hangs out with him alot and falls in love. Her grandfather Old King Derrick refused. King Kouga and Queen Paris says "Yes." So Princess Phoebe gets the power of water and will someday control the Wolf Demon Kingdom with her lover named Prince Wolfrik.

THE END

I do not own any Inuyasha characters.


End file.
